Clara/Gallery
Season 1 "Play the Record" clara play the record.png|Clara sings "Play the Record". clara parker season 1 ptr.png|Clara is asked by Parker if she is auditioning for Lost & Found Music Studios. "Invincible" Giselle Clara season 1 episode 5 2.png|Clara is reassured by Giselle. Giselle Clara season 1 episode 5.png|Clara hugs Giselle. Clara Isaac season 1 episode 5.png|Clara is calmed down by Isaac. Isaac Clara season 1 episode 5.png|Clara is calmed down again. Clara audition season 1 episode 5.png|Clara nervously auditions. Clara season 1 episode 5.png|Having gained confidence throughout the performance, Clara ends the song. Clara Isaac season 1 episode 5 2.png|Clara hugs Isaac. Clara season 1 episode 5 2.png|Clara smiles in a transition scene. "All About the Music" Clara season 1 episode 6 2.png|Clara sings her section in the song. Clara season 1 episode 6.gif|Clara excitedly jumps. Stephanie Ben Clara Beth Giselle Riley season 1 episode 6.png|Clara watches her fellow dancers react. Maggie Mary Isaac Clara Nate Annabelle season 1 episode 6.png|Clara sings with the other new musicians. Maggie Mary Isaac Jude Clara Nate Parker season 1 episode 6.png|Clara listens to Jude rap. All About the Music.png|Clara dances. Clara Jude season 1 episode 6.png|Clara is stopped, by Jude, from messing up the Control Board. Clara Jude season 1 episode 6 2.png|Clara watches Jude organize the Control Board. Jude Clara season 1 episode 6 2.png|Clara looks at Parker's mustard. Jude Clara season 1 episode 6 3.png|Clara laughs. Jude Clara season 1 episode 6 4.png|Clara listens to Jude's assertion. Clara Parker season 1 episode 6.png|Clara waits for Jude. Clara Jude season 1 episode 6 3.png|Clara leaves the Green Room hastily. Clara season 1 episode 6 3.png|Clara says, in Talking Heads, that she can't wait for the upcoming events. Clara Jude season 1 episode 6 4.png|Clara learns about the Bull Pen. Clara Jude season 1 episode 6 5.png|Clara admits that she doesn't like hot mustard. John Clara Jude season 1 episode 6.png|Clara watches Mary and Eva sing. "Day After Day" Clara Giselle season 1 episode 7.png|Clara tells Giselle that she is nervous and excited. Giselle Clara season 1 episode 7.png|Clara is calmed down by Giselle. Giselle Clara season 1 episode 7 2.png|Clara hugs Giselle. Clara season 1 episode 7.png|Clara prepares to enter the studio. Giselle Clara season 1 episode 7 3.png|In a transition scene, Clara hugs Giselle. Annabelle Hannah Clara Isaac season 1 episode 7.png|Clara listens to the others sing. Clara Isaac season 1 episode 7.png|Clara waits for her time to sing. Annabelle Clara season 1 episode 7.png|Clara refuses to sing. Clara season 1 episode 7 2.png|Clara has no clue as to why she can't sing. Clara season 1 episode 7 4.png|Knowing what happened, Clara asks Hannah as to what happened during the singalong. Clara Hannah season 1 episode7.png|Clara lies that she wasn't too scared to sing at the song circle. Clara Hannah season 1 episode 7.png|Clara gets the USB stick (its contents including a song) from Hannah. Clara season 1 episode 7 5.png|Clara says that she is determined to impress everyone. Isaac Annabelle Hannah Clara season 1 episode 7.png|Clara joins Isaac, Annabelle and Hannah on-stage. Annabelle Hannah Clara season 1 episode 7.png|Although trying, Clara is too nervous to sing. Tully Clara season 1 episode 7.png|Embarrassed, Clara leaves the room. Clara season 1 episode 7 6.png|Clara cries. Clara season 1 episode 7 7.png|Clara contemplates. "Potent Love" Clara season 1 episode 9 1.png|Clara confesses that she is nervous to ask Mary to be her partner for Open Stage. Mary Clara season 1 episode 9 1.png|As promised, Clara asks Mary to be her partner, for the "Potent Love" performance, for Open Stage. Clara season 1 episode 9 2.png|Wishing that she was on-stage with her, Clara watches Mary perform "Potent Love". "Freebird" Clara season 1 episode 11 1.png|Clara begins her performance. Maggie Leia Clara Rachel season 1 episode 11.png|Clara lies that she wrote "Free Bird" last week. Mary Eva Clara season 1 episode 11.png|Clara (background) listens to Mary's compliments. Mary Clara season 1 episode 11.png|Clara thanks Mary. Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 1.png|Clara (corner) is confronted by Eva. Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 2.png|Clara (corner) listens to Eva prove her point that Clara didn't write "Free Bird". Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 3.png|Clara (corner) is reminded that the truth always comes out. Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 4.png|Clara says, to Eva, to not tell anyone that she didn't write "Free Bird". Rachel Clara season 1 episode 11 1.png|Clara agrees to go to Java Junction with Leia, Annabelle, Maggie and Rachel. Clara season 1 episode 11 2.png|Being invited out by "the cool girls", Clara assumes everything is all right. Clara season 1 episode 11 3.png|Clara stands by the microphone. Rachel Clara Annabelle season 1 episode 11 1.png|Clara explains how she wrote "Free Bird". Leia Annabelle John Rachel Clara season 1 episode 11.png|Clara is in shock upon the girls hearing "Free Bird" through the speakers. Annabelle Rachel Clara Leia Maggie season 1 episode 11.png|Clara exits Java Junction. Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 5.png|Clara (corner) is guaranteed by Eva that she didn't have anything to do with "Free Bird" being played in Java Junction. Eva Clara season 1 episode 11 6.png|Clara is persuaded to enter the Rose Room and defend herself. Mary Mr. T Eva Clara Leia season 1 episode 11.png|Clara is told to sit down. Clara season 1 episode 11 4.png|Clara tearfully listens to the negative comments about her. Clara season 1 episode 11 5.png|Clara yells at the other Lost & Found members. Rachel Clara season 1 episode 11 2.png|Clara is rudely reminded, by Rachel, that she is lucky to get a second chance. Clara season 1 episode 11 6.png|Clara sings in the Recording Studio. Clara i found my voice.gif|Clara looks on, ending the song. "Sunrise" Clara season 1 episode 12 1.png|Clara reflects. Clara Eva season 1 episode 12.png|Clara approaches Eva. Eva clara sunrise.PNG|Clara listens to Eva's advice. Clara giselle sunrise 1.gif|Clara refuses to sit with Giselle. Clara Giselle season 1 episode 12.png|Clara insists on the severity of her predicament. Giselle Hannah Clara season 1 episode 12.png|Clara is invited, to go to the Magenta City concert, by Hannah. Giselle Clara season 1 episode 12.png|Clara is yelled at by Giselle. Clara season 1 episode 12.png|Clara asserts that everything is wrong. Hannah Clara season 1 episode 12.png|Clara watches Hannah's reaction upon her outburst. "Callin' Callin' Part 1" Clara Britney season 1 episode 13.png|Clara (hidden) speaks to Eva about auditioning for the girls' band. Eva clara callin' callin'.PNG|Clara listens to Eva. Clara callin' callin'.PNG|Clara, auditioning for the band, sings "Play the Record". Clara eva callin' callin'.PNG|Clara is informed that Eva got the fourth spot on the band. "Callin' Callin' Part 2" Eva Clara season 1 episode 14.png|Clara reflects upon her failure, alongside Eva. Season 2 "Take Control" Clara Jude season 1.5 2.png|Clara fist-bumps Jude. Clara Jude season 1.5.png|Clara dances. "Let It Go" Clara season 1.5 2.png|Clara smiles. "You Could Have It All" Clara season 1.5.png|Clara cries. Miscellaneous Promotional images Portraits Clara.jpg Official images Isaac Jude Clara season 1 episode 6.png|Clara smiles. Clara promo.png|Clara sings. Can't Buy Fame promo.png|Clara (background) watches the performance. Category:A to Z Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries